


Done For You

by orphan_account



Series: My Black Veil Bride love Story [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy Biersack - Freeform, Ashley Purdy - Freeform, BVB, BVB PRIDE, BVB army, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, CC, Christian Coma - Freeform, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fear, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, I have to many tags, Jake Pitts - Freeform, Jinxx Ferguson - Freeform, LA, Love, Multi, Music, Music saved my life, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sex, Trigger Warnings, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AN ANDY BEIRSACK FANFIC]  <br/>It a life of hell and hate Joy finds herself running into non other then her Hero Andy Beirsack. Though a chain of events that become close friends.<br/>But Joy still has to deal with being miles away from her home, a horrible job, and a dick face boyfirend.<br/>Can Andy Save her from the life she was given...or will she lose it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... This is the first ever fanfic that I ever wrote... I hope that you will enjoy.  
> It is also on Wattpad

Tears streamed down my face, I could not see where I was going. I really did not care. It was late and there where not many people out. I thought I saw a couple of skater punks on the other side of the street. But I payed them no mind. My eyes burned and my lungs where heavy. I really did not know were I was going but anywhere form this hell whole would be great. To be completely honest I really could just crawl in a whole and live the rest of my life in there. That way nobody else could hurt me. There was a park bench, so I sat on. I was not really crying anymore, the tears just streamed down my face non-stop. I heard the song "Sweet Blasphemy" come form my back pocket; I pulled out my phone and answered it.  
"Hello?" I said, trying to hold by my tears.  
"Joy! Come home now. Girl don't make me come and get you"  His voice was like poison to my ears.   
"Fuck you, Troy" I screamed into the phone and then ended the call. My anger grew, then quickly went to sadness. I knew he would find me. He had the GPS on my phone so I was not "sneaking" out. When we first started dating, he was so nice, and sweet. Now he was a control freak, and ass-whole. I did not want to see him again but he was all I had out here. -"Hay! Joy lets run away to LA and live life the way we wanted it!...No! It does not matter that you are only 17 years old".- You would think I was smarter then that; I let love cloud my judgment. Now I am all the way across the country with nobody but Troy. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them, letting out soft a cry.   
I sat on that bench for what feels like forever.  My eyes became heavy and head was all fuzzy. It felt as if I was in a bad nightmare. I really need to keep moving before Troy would come and find me. So I got up and started walking again. I really did not know where I was going to go. I had no friends here, no family, no one but Troy. I was thinking about calling my mom, but that would give her a reason to say -"I told you so"-. I had nothing but the clothes on my back, my phone, and $23.90 in my pocket. I looked down at my phone to see what time it was... "SMACK"  
A tall man ran into me  and I dropped my phone.   
"Oh I am so sorry" He said out of breath. Then he took a nose dive into the bushes "You did not see me if anyone asks!"  
I gave him a look of confusion and picked my my phone. It was cracked down the middle of it. It was still working and stuff. But this was something I really don't have the money to pay for. I was about to tell the man hiding in the bush that he was going to have too...  
"HEY!" A girl called at me. She was with another two other girls. "You!" She ran up to me also out of breath. "Have you seen a man...about six foot tall, dreamy blue eyes, black hair. He had a ripped tang-top on, black leather jacket and black skinny jeans"  I was about to say that. -"YES! He was in the bush and told me not to tell you. But he broke my phone, so I feel like being a bitch"- But then she said seven word...seven words that changes my mind.......that changed my life....  
"He goes by the name of: Andy Biersack" I looked at her. My eyes got really big as I looked at there clothes. All three of these girls had Black Veil Brides shits on, Looking more closely to there faces in the darkness two of them had lip rings in. Either Andy Biersack was hiding in a bush beside me, or this was some weird mistake. All I know is that I did not want to take my chances.  
"No" I lied as well as I could and did not look at the bush next to me. I really suck at it so I just put on my acting face.   
"Well if you do. Scream!" She said and before I could say anything else she was off. After about five minutes I looked at the bush and said it was safe. He did not say anything.  
"Do you always talk to bushed?" He said from beside me. This made me jump 10 feet in the air.  
"Fuck...you scared the Jesus out of me" I said to him.   
"Sorry about that sugar" He said, not really looking at me. More of like looking around for more Fan Girls. He did not say anything after that, so I started conversation  
"I did not know that you guys where on tour" I said. Trying to hit that I was a Black Veil Brides fan.   
"That is because we're not. Them Fan Girls have been watching me for a long time." He said and then cocked his head to the said "So you are a fan too"  
"What are the chances?" I said with a smile.  
"Yeah. So anything you want. You got it! You totally saved me form them girls" He said. This made me feel kind sad I was about to give him up. And the only reason I did not was because I was a fan. The thoughts left my head. It really just hit me that I was standing in front of one of the five men I loved oh so much. There music was a safe haven for me; it saved me from so much. Most of all in this past year.  
"Well. You can start by fixing my phone" I said the words kind of just fell out of my mouth and I was showing him my phone. He walked up closer to me and grabbed the phone. When he touched me, It took almost everything in me not to scream. He had enough Fan Girls that he could deal with for today. When he turned it on to see if it could work, the light washed over his pale face. He was more beautiful in person! His eyes where a perfect blue, and the dark eyeliner brought that out even more. His lip ring sat perfectly on his full lips, and his jet black hair was in a sexy mess from running. A strand fell out of place, it was laying on top of his forehead, and I don't know why but I grabbed it and placed it where is needed to be. When I touched his skin, shocks went through me and the hairs where standing on the back of my neck. He jumped a little.  
"Sorry. My OCD kicked in" I explained. He flashed a smile and I gasped. Even form the little of him I could see still made my mouth water.  
"Its cool. Are you okay"   
"Yeah, just cold" I said trying to hid my star struck.   
"Oh" He said and took off his jacket and handed it to me "There you go sugar"   
I took and rested it on my shoulders. It was warm and smelled amazing, but I could not pin point the smell. It was a little to big for me but still was more then welcoming. “Thanks”  
"Okay. Well it's look like it is cracked" He said and handed it back to me.  
"It took you five minutes to find that out" I asked, and rolled my eyes.   
"No need to get smart with me.” He smiled “How about this. I will pick you up and take you to the phone store to get it replaced”  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Where do you live?" He asked...shit Troy would never let me go with him. So I though of a plan.  
"Do you know where South Point Park is?" I asked.  
"Yes I do" He said.  
"Okay. Pick me up there after four"  
"It's a date" He said. The words where like warm honey; sweet and bidder at the same time.  
"So, where is your car?" I asked him, changing the subject of our "date".  
"A couple blocks this way" He pointed. "You need a ride?"  
"NO!...I mean...I already have someone picking me up."  
"Okay?" he said. "Well I have to get going"  
"Can I walk you" I asked not ready to say goodbye.  
"Sure" He said and sounded happy about that. We talked as we walked and he was really funny. I think I laughed more I have tonight then I have in the past year. He was really smart too; which I am not going to lie; shocked me. Seeing how he never finished school. But when we got to a street light was when got him in full . He was slim, tall and the black clothes brought out how pale he was. His arms where covered in different art work, and all different colors of ink. He then lit a cigarette and offered me one. it was hard to say no to him, but I did. I have not been clean for three years for nothing. When I walked in the light, he asked me something that shocked me.  
"Have you been crying"   
"How could you tell?!" I asked.  
"Your make-up sugar." he said.  
"Oh" Not till then I realized that looked like shit. My white/blonde hair in a top bun, my make up all fuck up. I was in a Sleeping With Sirens shirt  (that was way to big for me; It was a sleep shirt) and a pair of yoga shorts on. Not to mention the bright green lips flops. This made me when to just leave Andy here and walk home till Troy picked me up.   
"May I ask why?" He asked.  
"No. You may not" I said with my head down. I really did not want to talk about, let alone with him.  
"What" He asked shocked.  
"Just because your Andy Biersack, does not mean I am going to tell you all my problems" I said playfully.  
"Okay...well can you tell me one thing" He smirked  
"What?"  
"Your name" He said then laughed.  
"HA. It's Joy"  
"It is a pleasure the meet you Joy" and took his hand out for me, I took it and fire ran though my body. I tried to stay calm, but sadly failed. His hand was big compared to my. Very long cold fingers. When he let got, I felt kind of sad but got over it. We then walked in silents until we made it up to his car.   
"This is me" He said and I handed him back his jacket.  
"You can keep it till tomorrow"  
"No. I will forget it or something" I said he took the jacket with out protest.  
"You sure you don't need a ride"  
"Yeah I am sure" I said to him. "So I will see you tomorrow then"  
"Right! See you then" and he got in the car and drove away.  
I waved as he left and he gave the horn a couple light beeps. I stared to walk down the road and waited for Troy to come and find me. After waiting for way felt like forever, Troy finely showed up. He slammed on the brakes and let you get in before speeding off. When I saw him, it was different. I thought I was going to yell and fight like I always did. But now I really could care less what he had to say or what he was feeling.  
"Do you know what fucking time it is" He yelled  
"No" was all I said  
"2:35 in the morning" He said. "Why where you all the way down her anyway. Though so weirdo kidnapped you or something"  
"I just wanted to walk. I ended up here"   
"Oh sure. Let me guesses; you where with one of your fuck bodies" When he said this you thought - “I wish” -. Thinking that made you want to cry and laugh at the same time. So I did not say anything, too scared of what might come out.  
"No snappy come back" He said  
"Not tonight" I said and looked out the window as he drives down the road, a little faster then what he should be.  
"Why do you smell weird" he said. Oh shit.... I smell like Andy. Praying that he did not see the fear on my face I said the first thing that came to my mind.  
"A group of people ran into me"  
"Whatever"  
He went on and on about how he is only wants me for himself. That he loves me  too much to lose me. That he can't stand when I run off, and how childish I can be sometimes. He wants to trust me but he just can't. It was the same old bullshit that he always said when we fought. I really could not  wait till we got home. He went off to bed and I slept in the living room; Knowing if I went to bed with him he would want makeup sex. I was not in the mood for makeup sex, or any other sex of that matter. So I drifted into sleep with the smell of Andy on my clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to point out something...  
> I know that a lot of people say that music can't save lives. Well i am here to prove that wrong. I have gone through a lot of shit in my life and there was Always two people that would listen to my pain.  
> Andy Beirsack  
> And  
> Zakk Wylde.  
> These two men sang to me when i was at my lowest and got me though life.  
> Thank you both.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Puddles Out~


End file.
